


Boiling Point

by Author_Person



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Demises [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Harry reaches the end of his patience with Dumbledore and lashes out in a lethal way.
Series: A Series of Unfortunate Demises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Boiling Point

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Blood and gore, and naughty language.

He watches Dumbledore walk away without a word. Without even looking at him. And Harry finds himself enraged beyond all reason. All these years of the man acting as if he has only his best interests at heart, while sending him back to abusive arseholes, and he can’t even look at him. He finds himself glad the courtroom is cloaked in magic dampening wards or he might just have blown someone up again, and gotten himself thrown in Azkaban immediately. He wants to strangle the man, but he also wants to remain free. He’ll have to plan. He isn’t going to take any more of Dumbledore’s shit.

Once back in Grimmauld he shakes off his friend’s company, telling them he wants to be alone right now, and goes in search of the library. He knows there must be one, but he finds nothing. He’s just about to leave yet another dusty room with no books in it when he realizes Kreacher has begun following him. The old elf notices he’s been caught and mutters under his breath about his snooping. He marches straight up to the elf and crouches down to his level.

“Kreacher, I could use your help. I know you don’t want to help me but you also don’t want all these filthy assholes coming into your house, right?”

The elf looks intrigued at that. He leans closer and whispers, after ensuring they’re alone.

“Show me the location of the library and I’ll do my best to see that Dumbledore at least never steps foot in here again. I have a feeling with him gone the rest won’t be coming here anymore.”

The elf gets a gleam in his eye and he smirks in response. Kreacher nods and it widens to a smile.

Ten minutes later he’s standing in the middle of a really fucking impressive library. He blinks at the sheer number of books. He can’t believe this was hidden in a goddamn crack in the wall. He’s glad Kreacher decided to follow him around. He grins down at the man and asks.

“Care to show me the really nasty books? I’m in need of some truly vicious curses.”

He receives a genuine smile in response and Kreacher leads him to a far corner of the library. He reaches for a book but Kreacher stops him.

“Young Master may have Black blood in him, but that doesn’t mean he can touch safely.”

He frowns down at the elf who snaps his fingers in response, then nods at him.

“Thank you, Kreacher. You have been so damn helpful. I don’t suppose there’s something else I can do to help you in return?”

The man looks thoughtful for a moment but then nods.

“Kreacher would prefer having Young Master as a Master.”

Oh. He laughs quietly. Sirius _is_ an asshole to the poor guy. He deserves better. He nods sharply and Kreacher holds out his hand. He extends his own and Kreacher touches a single finger to his palm. He gasps at the feeling and so does the elf, then his eyes widen.

“Young Master is powerful. Good.”

“Glad you think so, now let’s see what options we have.”

He spends the next few hours with Kreacher, paging through every tome that looks like it might be useful. Kreacher pointing out ones he might have overlooked.

“Magical Mindfulness? It sounds like it’s about meditation.”

Kreacher just gives him his usual blank stare. He opens the book and almost drops it. Holy fucking shit. He gives Kreacher a horrified glance before focusing back on the book in his hands. He can’t believe any of this is possible. He’s both thrilled, he is definitely going to use some of this against people who deserve it, and also horrified. What if someone has been using any of this on him? He pages rapidly through the book, trying to find solutions to all the vulnerabilities he now knows about. Fuck. No wonder Moody is so paranoid. He’s never going to judge the man for it again. It would be hypocritical if he did.

~~~~~~

He spends the entire rest of the summer hidden away in the library. He comes out only for meals, which he has Kreacher prepare, using ingredients the elf buys himself, and to sleep. He learns more than he ever did at Hogwarts. He spends the train ride going over his plan repeatedly.

~~~~~~

When he gets to Hogwarts he doesn’t once look toward the head table. He grimaces down at the food once the feast starts. He’s going to check everything thoroughly, but he doesn’t know how to check for everything yet, and there’s always the risk someone will invent something new. He steels himself. He’ll just have to risk it for now. He can check surreptitiously enough, with his wand below the level of the table, but he can’t substitute food that he knows to be safe without tipping off his newfound knowledge to the headmaster. Although he suspects the man already knows just what room he was slipping off to and, more or less, why. It makes no real difference. The man will die either way.

~~~~~~

He doesn’t wait a single extra day. That very night he summons Kreacher and has him transport him to the man’s office. He stands, hidden under the cloak, and carefully casts the necessary curses on the man’s quill. He wraps a powerful cloaking charm around the quill, hiding the fact it’s now a magical object. Then he has Kreacher transport him back to the tower. He lays down to sleep feeling exultant. He can’t wait for it to be time for the next part.

~~~~~~

The next day he wakes to find a note on his pillow in Kreacher’s messy scrawl.

-Done.-

He smiles and picks up his wand, which Kreacher helpfully used to cast completely innocent spells all night. He laughs at the thought of how horrified the ministry would be if they knew he’d loaned it to a house elf. He makes a note to find a way to get Kreacher his own wand. He may not technically need it, but it’s the principle of the thing.

He gets ready for the day, having a hard time keeping his excitement hidden. Then heads down to breakfast. He sits next to Hermione and surreptitiously points his wand at Dumbledore under the table. He casts an innocuous little charm. Which sets off a chain reaction. He’s glad he has Kreacher watching disillusioned from close to the head table, since he doesn’t want to risk anyone suspecting him, and will have to wait until everyone else notices something is wrong to look. He’s going to enjoy watching it play out from Kreacher’s perspective later.

He checks his toast surreptitiously as well, he’s not about to take any risks, then bites into it forcing himself not to look at the head table until...

A chorus of gasps travel along the table and he glances away from the head table toward Ron.

“What?”

Ron doesn’t even notice. Too busy staring in horror at the head table. He decides it’s safe enough to look now, he can’t wait any longer anyway, and looks.

He forces himself to look horrified when really he’s ecstatic, fascinated, and trembling with anticipation.

Screams begin breaking out and he has the hardest time stopping himself from smiling. He watches eagerly as Dumbledore’s body finally reaches the point of no return, Snape trying his hardest to prevent it, and failing, the man’s body bursts. Like a ballon. Filled with blood. He makes a choked sound, just managing to stop the laugh that tried to escape. But honestly he wouldn’t have been the only one. The look of disgust on Snape’s face, what can be seen of it under the blood and viscera anyway, is just too perfect. God the man must be so furious right now. He does feel a bit bad for the firsties though. They probably didn’t need to see that. But maybe the teachers will obliviate them.


End file.
